


Saved | Lena Oxton (Tracer) x Reader

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Girlfriend, Angst, Bisexual, F/F, Feelings, Female Reader, Fluff, Girl x Girl, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Major Twat Alert, Now Ex-Girlfriend, Reader Insert, Video Game, ends with fluff, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe
Summary: You're in an abusive relationship. Lena saved you.





	Saved | Lena Oxton (Tracer) x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyy this is my first x reader in almost a year. sorry if it's complete ass!

TRIGGER WARNING: abusive girlfriend, cussing, it ends with fluff i promise You walked into the house you shared with your girlfriend, someone you were desperate to leave but were too afraid to. She sat on the couch as she stared at you coming in.

 

“You’re late.” She growls once the door is shut and locked.

 

“I’m sorry. I ran into my mom and she was trying to find out why we hadn’t spoken in so long.” You confess easily, terrified of what was going to happen.

 

“Is that so?” She said devilishly, and you gulped. “Is that all?”

 

“Yes, I know better than to lie to you.” You could feel yourself starting to shake from anxiety and fear, and you felt so weak.

 

“Good. But, you were still late, and you know what’s going to happen.” She got up and walked over to your quivering form. She then smacked you in the face, your head turning to the side from the force she used. You felt tears well up in your eyes, but you stood there, taking it all in. She punched you in the stomach with a force that made you double over in pain, and she took this as her chance to punch you in the back and get you onto the floor. You fall, in which she started to kick you in your ribs and side, and you finally let the tears fall, praying for this torture to end.

 

Finally, she stopped. “You’re done. Go make dinner, bitch.” She cussed, and you nodded, trying to get up. You heard her walk out of the room and up the stairs, slamming your shared bedroom door closed.

 

You grabbed your phone and sent a text to your best friend Lena, also commonly known as “Tracer” among the people at her job. She worked for Overwatch, and she took pride in what she did and loved it. She had been texting you non stop, wondering where you were and what was going on. You sent her a text and asked her if you could come over, it being urgent. You couldn’t stay here, but you couldn’t just go there. You also had to clean yourself up a bit first, hide the bruise on your cheek from the force of the slap. Lena quickly replied with a confirmation and said that you were welcome anytime. With that, you grabbed the new concealer you got and quietly went into the bathroom, doing your best to cover the bruise up.

 

Once it was covered as best as you could get it to be, you walked over to the front door, grabbed your sweatshirt and keys and snuck out. You quickly got into your car before your girlfriend could notice your absence, driving over to Lena’s house. She didn’t live too far, thankfully.

 

You pulled up to her apartment complex, as she was home for a little while. She was waiting for you, and when she saw the tears streaming down your face, her smile was quickly replaced with a frown. She opened the door for you, and embraced you into a tight hug. But when you flinched, she knew something was wrong.

 

“What’s wrong? What happened? Are you hurt?” She asked, taking your hand and bringing you up to her apartment.

 

“It’s nothing, I just fell down some stairs and someone started laughing.” You lied easily, being used to lying about what your girlfriend would do to you.

 

“I know you’re lying, (Y/n). Red handprints on the cheek don’t come from falling down the stairs. Please, tell me the truth.” She pleaded, pestering you to tell her what happened. _I guess the makeup hasn’t been as concealing as I thought_ , you think to yourself. You knew Lena was always suspicious about your girlfriend, telling you she never got good vibes from her. But you remained quiet. She sighed, tightening her grip on your hand.

 

“I’ll get you some water, then you can tell me.” She says, and the tears have finally stopped. Once you reach her apartment, her door was already unlocked. She sat you down on the couch, then ran to the kitchen to grab you some water. Once she came back, she sat down next to you, handing you the glass. You took a few sips, then placed the glass on the coffee table in front of you.

 

“Love, please tell me what’s been going on.” She begged, grabbing your hand again. She sounded as if she knew the answer. You looked down at your conjoined hands, tightening your grip. The tears started flowing again, and you automatically leaned into her, this being something you’ve done before. You were always secretly in love with the time traveling girl, but you always felt that she wouldn’t ever be able to return your feelings. That, and you felt you wouldn’t ever deserve her. So, you found someone who treated you the way you deserved to be treated, until she started to beat you when you moved in with her.Lena gently wrapped her arms around you, soothingly rubbing your back.

 

“It’s my girlfriend. She started to beat me about a year ago, and I don’t know how to break it off with her. I’m so scared to, Lena. What do I do? And if I break up with her, where will I go? I don’t know what to do, and I’m so scared.” You confessed through sobs, and you felt Lena tense up. You felt her start to shake a little, causing you to look up at her. She was crying.

 

“I always knew she was a witch. Why would you put yourself through this, (Y/n)? You’re too good for her!” She exclaims, the tears starting to fall from her eyes. You looked down again, closing your eyes. Lena wiped your tears away, and you grabbed her hand, playing with her fingers.

 

“Because it’s what I deserve. I’m not worthy of happiness.” You say in a quietly, and she tightens the arm that’s still wrapped around you, but not enough to cause you pain.

 

“See, (Y/n), that’s where you’re completely wrong.” Lena sighs. You feel her place a soft kiss on your head. _Wait, what?_

 

“What are you talking about, Lena?” You ask, a frown appearing on your face again.

 

“(Y/n), I’ve always been hopelessly in love with you. I know you won’t feel the same, but it still kills me to see someone hurting you the way they are and you accepting it like you ‘deserve’ it. You definitely do not deserve to be hurt. You’re a wonderful being, but you don’t see yourself the way I see you.” She says, and your eyes widen. She feels the same way. Not only that, but her words got to you. And suddenly, everything was silent.

 

You felt her try to get up, taking your silence as a rejection. but you didn’t let her. you wrapped your arms around her, and she stared down at you. You look back up into her eyes, smiling a little before planting a kiss on her sweet lips. She tensed once more, hesitant, before kissing back. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before she abruptly pulled away.

 

“(Y/n), are you sure it’s not just your sadness? I know it’s hard, but—” She started, but she was cut off by you.

 

“Lena, I’ve been in love with you since the day I laid my eyes on you. I just thought about how you could never return my feelings, so I started to date my girlfriend because I felt as if it were hopeless. I’m so—” You were suddenly cut off by your phone vibrating on the table next to you. You looked at the screen, and it was your girlfriend. Lena must have seen it was her as well, as she grabbed your phone before you could and answered it.

 

“Yes, hi, major twat? Don’t you dare try to contact (Y/n) ever again. You could never be worthy of her. Stay away. Bye.” She growled into the phone. She immediately hung up afterwards, not caring enough to listen to what she had to say.

 

“Hey, Lena? Does this mean we’re official?” You ask, nuzzling your head into her neck.

 

“If that’s what you want, love.” She said, kissing your head one last time.


End file.
